Armarok Spirit
by Foxfire32
Summary: A Story on how a spirit became strong, how a Omega became an alpha, how those words does not effect Love, a story on how Lilly became Aniu, Balto's mother, hurt, death and eventually life.


**_I DO NOT OWN Balto NOR DO I OWN Alpha and Omega_**

**_A Story on how a spirit became strong, how a Omega became an alpha, how those words does not effect Love, a story on how Lilly became Aniu, Balto's mother, hurt, death and eventually life._**

A warm summer night, Two packs on the verge of becoming one. A forced marriage between two alphas, it was a must to have the two packs in the same valley. _Garth and Kate._  
Kate, an alpha who was loved by many, who wanted her just for her curves and her beauty, but one who really loved her before she went training to become an alpha, that wolf's name was Humphrey, but he was an omega.  
Garth, an alpha, who was loved and wanted by many female wolves, because of his beauty, his newly found singing voice. Who helped him find that melody, an omega who was head over heels in love with him, a pure white omega, named _Lily. _Two packs came together with a huge rock in the middle of them. The packs gathered around it in a circular pattern. The eastern wolves on one side, and the western wolves on the other. They circled each other, accepted each others scent, hugged each other with their necks touching the others, then finally noses touched. Wolves howled with happiness, and how it was finally over. The fighting, over the valley. It was finally over. Everyone was happy, besides two omegas. Humphrey ran all the way back to the train tracks where he and Kate were so happy, together on their way back to Jasper. Humphrey smiled at the thought and decided that there was nothing left for him here. He ran and jumped into an open train cart. He was now what a lot of people called, a_ lone wolf_. For lily, she was depressed, but put a fake smile on her muzzle and told them she was happy for them. Before they went to their new den. Once lily saw them go into the den, she felt as if her heart was torn into two, she knew Humphrey was gone. So she decided to go for a walk, she walked through the very woods, where she showed Garth the rabbit po hill. She smiled at his reaction and walked down to the small stream and walked across it. She doesn't usually go so far alone, but she had much to think about. Especially, with her feelings towards her sisters newly found mate. She growled at the thought but kept walking. She heard the owls, she saw the birds fly away when she stepped on a stick, causing it to break. She felt as if she had never saw the forest, before in this newly found emotion she was feeling, she was depressed. She ended up by a huge river, she knew she couldn't swim it, nor jump it. She sat down looking into the water for her reflection, only to find that she was crying. Her emotions were all oppressed together, she had to let it out and she knew it. She was far enough away from the den. She howled, in pain, in sadness. Her howl was pure, one tune from the beginning to the end. She kept howling when she opened her eyes to see the northern lights. She kept howling until she felt a sting, a sting that you would feel if it was like a bee stinging your lower back. She stood up to see a red looking stinger, she knew what it was, a dart. She started to stumble around and suddenly she saw a blurry, peach colour in front of her, and she closed her eyes and felt the night consume her.

When she woke up, she saw nothing but black. She blinked, and then she saw a dull light source and bars. She looked around her and saw the bars were all around her. She was in a cage, and she knew should could not show fear, her father teachings were small, because he favoured Kate the was jealous but she remembered how her father said if she showed fear it would bring the attacker closer. She chose to stay relaxed and she laid down, noticing more around her. She saw that there were wolves, coyotes, dogs and a couple of foxes. She noticed that she was the only white furred wolf. She stops and realises that she hears foot steps, she stops and sees a human, a male with two bowls, water and food. She felt a feeling, to move back, and she followed. This wasn't the first time she was caught by humans. She sat there and watched him fit his peach coloured skin hands through the cage, and put down one bowl at a time. She sat their and just watched him close the cage, and smile. She heard him say " Watch over them Kitok" Her ears twitched as she heard the males voice. She sat in the same spot until she heard the door slam shut. She stood up and smelt the cage as well as the food, she was not hungry. She was to depressed to eat, she felt her throat dry from not drinking, she went to the water and started to drink. Her ears twitched as she heard something move, she turned her head towards the sound and saw a huskey. A male huskey, sitting across from her cage. She saw him move in front of the cage and not beside it, he laid down and watched her as he had never saw a wolf before. Yet there were many within this building. Whatever lily did, he was watching. It was as if she was something he had never saw before at first she thought it was because she was an omega, but then she realised her kind, a White wolf, such as herself. Not many people saw them in this day and age. She smiled and sat down where she had sat down before, the corner in the back of the cage, away from where the cage opened, away from the huskey, and closest to the wall. She felt safe that she could see everything, and no one would try anything stupid like last time.

"You are a very interesting creature _Aniu Amarok_" A strong male voice breaks the silence. Startled by his voice she looks up from where she was previously looking and replies.

"I suppose i am, I have to say, you are interesting too dog" She smiles at his newly found nickname for her.

"I am just a regular huskey, I have nothing special about myself. You on the other paw, your fur is white" With this he stands up and continues to speak "You eyes are also different, i have never saw such a _pieeaqnaqtuq_ eyes such as your own Aniu"

"You are the first huskey i have laid eyes on that has a brown coat. Thank you for your kind words, such a warm welcoming" She smiles as he looks at her more

"Thanks as well, i like to get to know the pups. I simple point out the truth Aniu" He smirks towards her

"Well you make me feel at home, with such hospitality" She stops and her ears twitch as she hears a half breed, bark

"Oi! Boris, let me out you dog" the black half breed growls showing her teeth

"For the last time my name is not Boris, and i'm not letting you out" He keeps his eyes on lily as if she was the only one he was interested in. Lily looked at the black wolf dog, as she sits down and stares at her. Lily than lays down curling up into a ball, and closing her eyes, muttering the words

"going to be a long night" Lily jerks her head up when she hears a fox jumping and bashing against its cage, and not stopping. She could tell that sooner or later his shoulder is going to be broken. She saw the look in the foxes eyes, and saw that he was scared for his mate. The other fox in the cage next to his. She sees the huskey, watching the fox trying to get the poor thing to realise that he wont break the bars. All words fail, Lily stands up and walks to the end of the cage, to see the fox with the bleeding shoulder.

"Little fox, you won't break the bars" Her voice proud, causing everyone within the room to stop and stare at her "You want your mate to be free, yet you are willing yourself to get injured. What would you be able to do, when you are out? You won't be able to move, if your shoulder is broken, you seem to forget the huskey is here for a reason"

She points out the obvious, the fox stops and looks at the huskey. He moves closer to his mate and mutters a small "Thanks" towards lily, she didn't care. She was tired and sore, and frankly all she wanted to do was sleep. Lily went back to the corner and curled up into a ball, and looked towards the huskey, Kitok. She saw that he was watching her, and she flashed him a smile, showing him that she meant no harm. She rested her head on her paws and closed her eyes, dreaming about the cold winds, the warm looking grass, the wolves playing within the fields, the cloudless sky, she blinked and the grass was on fire, the sky was filled with dark ugly looking clouds, the wolves were laying there dead. She looked around then saw Garth, and Kate eating her father, Winston. She woke up terrified, and tried to stand up, but she looked around and saw Kitok looking towards her raising his eyebrow. As if he was asking "What is wrong" She stands up to stumble she notice she was bleeding under her stomach. she tries to lay back down, only to find herself in much more pain, she lays down on her side and tries to keep he breathing in order, she remembered when she first heard of the news of the marriage she ran into a bear, she got scratched by the bear and thrown into the water, of a pond. If it wasn't for her sister, she would have been dead. She smiles at the thought, she had left her pack and became a lone wolf, just like the other omega. Humphrey. She smiled and kept breathing.

Kitok sees the blood and stands up, first a nightmare and then blood. His master probably forgot to check her for wounds. He sits up and stretches only to hear the door opening and slamming shut. He wags his tail as he sees his owner, he barks to catch his attention and points to the white wolf's cage. The male looks towards the cage as he pets Kitok and sees the blood. Lily sees that the man is back, and forces her self to stand up, backing away from the human. She knows what will happen, he will beat her. Her tail stays in the same spot, she could hear her fathers kind words. "Don't show fear" Running through her head over and over, she whines in pain showing them she can feel it, as well as they can, she can feel the eyes of every animal and human in there looking at her, the blood so easily spotted thanks to her fur, she hears him curse and watches him goes and grabs the gun, to put her into a deep sleep for a couple of hours. He gets the gun and shoots lily near her leg and hits her. He sees the wolf forcing herself to sit down, and then in moments lay down. Her eyes still open, blinking very slowly. He puts down the gun and walked over to the cage to see the white wolf, sleeping. He smiles at Kitok, and opens it for him to go on, to make sure it will be okay if he does. Kitok walks in and pushes her muzzle with his own and looks at his master. He sits down beside the wolf he calls Aniu, he couldn't help but feel a connection of some sort. Kitok watches his master as he grabs the red bag, and opens it out to take bandages out and a needle and some string. Kitok doesn't stop watching him, sew Aniu up, and stops to tie it and cut the remanding string off, he puts down the needle and grabs the bandages and starts to wrap the wolf he caught yesterday. When Kitok's master was done, he picked up everything and put it back into the bag to get out and opened the cage and let out Kitok. Kitok then barks and points to the cage where the fox was, with his bleeding shoulder, the man looks at the fox and slips a drug into his food and sees that he gets knocked out. While he fixes the foxes shoulder, Kitok walks back over to where his newly found favourite wolf is. He sits down and looks how cute she looks, he says nothing but keeps watching. He hears his master curse a bit, only to get Kitok to bark and wag his tail. His master was done, and then puts down the bag, and walks over to Kitok and smiles.

"Kitok you watch out for them, be a nice fellow this time" He stands up and he already noticed his dog being weird "Get to know her, i don't want another one of my boys to get hurt" He pets Kitok, the only reply he gets was a wag of the tail. He stands up and starts to leave, looking back he knew he was going to have to try to get his dog away from the white wolf, for a nice long run, and for food.

Kitok watches his master in confusion, there was no way he would get to know her, it didn't seem right. A huskey dog and a wolf, together as one. No not possible, Kitok then got up and checked on all the other dogs, wolves, coyotes and foxes. He saw they were all okay, besides a few coyotes had a tongue and tried to threaten him like all the times before, only thing he could do was keep walking. He made his way back over to her cage sat down and started to wonder, he got up again and jumped on a few boxes where he could see out the window. He heard howling, when he jumped the last box he looked outside, and saw a grey wolf walking in front of the building, must be a friend of theirs he thought to himself. He then heard howling from inside, that black half breed howling. He stayed up on the boxes and watched the grey wolves reaction. Kitok turned to see the house if anyone had saw the wolves. Kitok then saw the wolves run off in a different direction. Something was not right, why were there wolves here. Something must have caught there attention that or were they just hungry? He shakes off his confusion and laid down watching outside. Unknowing to him, his favourite wolf was awake. She sat up hissing, and gaining his attention. She forced herself up and looked at him, she could tell that he was interested, she could also tell that he was sad. She questioned his depression state, he had seemed so happy before when they first talked, and now he just sat there looking at her. Silence was in between them, until a wolf spoke, the silence lasted for three days.

"White one, why are you not frightened of the bars, or the cage?" Lily stopped and turned her head to look at a brown wolf. She smiled, and she saw he was scared still. Yet he was in here longer then her.

"You must think more then one way pup, maybe the bars are here to help us, maybe they are keeping bad things out and good things in" She was surprised how her voice sounded, it had seemed she was no longer an omega, nor an alpha did she care... No

"What do you mean?" He turned his head to the left in confusion

"There are a lot of animals out in the wild, grizzly, poachers, cougars, wolves, so many dangerous animals. You need to look at how the bowl is only half empty, not just how its half full" She spoke and turned to him

"Don't go feeding his mind with pointless knowledge, we are going to escape" Another lighter brown wolf growling at her

"He asked a question, i only replied in my own opinion" Lily replied in her usual tone, usually by now she would have put her tail between her legs, but now her tail was just in its regular spot.

"Sometimes what he asks doesn't concern an answer" a dark grey wolf replies, she notices that he has a scar on his chest, in an X shape.

"Last time i checked, he said white wolf, I am the only white wolf in here so far. The question was a good one, it deserved an answer" This time she growled, she did not like his attitude.

"You can't answer all of them doll" He smirked at her growling "You can always try, butch" She spat out a name as if it disgusted her.

"che" he turns around and sits down glaring at her.

"Enough! you wolves sure do love to fight huh?" Kitok asks as he turns away from the window and sits up there watching all of them.

"Not all wolves fight, I know two very peaceful wolves, then again they are vegetarians" Lily giggled

"Veggy wolves? Really? I have never heard of that before" Kitok laughed in amusement "

You'd be surprised on how much you never knew you knew you could knew, until you open both eyes Kitok"

"Oh I see you know my name, what is yours I have not heard it yet" he smiled a friendly smile

"My name is Lily, but since i am no longer in that pack, call me Aniu" She smiled back at him

"I'm taking it is a custom that you, can't go by that name when you were given it by your pack?" he asked

"Clearly I am not wanted, I'd rather be a lone wolf then anything" She said as her smile disappeared

"A lone wolf huh, i hear a lot of wolves and humans say that" he laughed "why are you not wanted any more? if you don't mind me asking"

"It's fine, I'd rather not talk about that" Lily said as she laid down closing her eyes, she opened them to hear a wolves howl, she turned to look at the roof and saw the moon, the roof was made of windows. She saw lights within the sky, again. She felt her chest begging to let her howl, she looked around and saw the other wolves were howling. She decided it was her turn, she started to howl making all the other wolves howl and listen to her voice,  
as it was a pure sound, a proud sound. Kitok looked at her and smiled, a beautiful creature can make a beautiful sound. He watched all the wolves howl, as if they were just howling for fun, that's when he heard her. Aniu howling taking all his breath away, she was the one. He had dreams about a wolf howling, and saving him from something. He saw the wolf many times as he slept, now he knew it was her. Such a voice she had, he was amused with the sound and sat down and fell asleep as she sang into the night. She stopped singing, when the lights she had saw were gone. She looked up at the sky and felt peace for the first time ever since they got mated. She felt as if her love for him was no more, yet it was replaced with someone she was starting to talk with. She didn't realise who though. She looked down to see Kitok sleeping, and looked around to see all the other wolves were sleeping, she smiled as she was the only one awake, she noticed they looked cute when they were sleeping including the coyotes, and Kitok. She stopped smiling and said to the sky.

"Come back, do not leave me alone in such a world i don't want to be in" She kept looking up, she stared at the sky, until she heard the door slam open.

The human was back, she got up to see him walking over to the Kitok who was awake now, and petted him as the male looked at her, and saw her food was not yet touched, so did Kitok.

"Guess she doesn't like dog food huh boy?" The man laughed, lily then noticed what they were staring at, she got up making the man speechless as she walked over to the food, and started to eat. She was showing him that she was no threat as he did when he helped her escape that park, and treat her wounds. Trust would be an issue to show, and it will take a long time.

"Never mind i guess she just wasn't hungry before" The man laughed as lily went back to her corner so he could take her bowls away to refill them. He saw this, and he realised that she had to have been in a situation like this before. No wolf had ever just ate, and backed away from their bowl to allow him to take it and refill it.

"If only the other wolves would be more like this one huh Kitok?" he opened the cage and grabbed the bowls, and on 'accident' left the cage open.

This was a trust thing, Lily saw it, and looked at Kitok. She knew what he was doing, she sat in the cage and laid down the other wolves tried to talk her into running. But she ignored them, she showed no interest in taking off, to go back to a pack that forced her love to mate with her sister. Just because of their class.

She moved her head off of her paws and saw the man putting the bowls back in the cage, and he realised that he left the cage open. She only moved to lay down, he smiled and went back to the counter and grabbed a bone for her, and put it in there. He smiled and said "You really are one of a kind Aniu" She moved her head up when he said that name, she wagged her tail showing him that she wanted to be called that. He smiled down at her, and closed the cage.

"You must be stupid doll" the grey wolf barked at her

"How so?" She replied looking towards him

"The cage was open and you sat there" he growled at her

"I know, it was" She smiled "Even if I did try to escape, i wouldn't make it far, in case you don't know i am wounded, think before you talk Butch it might get you killed" She laid down on her side looking at him

"Is that a threat" He growled

"Not at all, it's not like i am going to waste my own time to kill a wolf, i don't kill my own kind" She smiles "You should really act like Kitok over here, at least he has manners"

"Don't go comparing me with some dog doll, and my name isn't Butch" He growled

"To late, i already did but i won't do it again if you call me Aniu and not doll, also what is your name then wolf" She growled as he was starting to get very annoying

"Tsume, and ill call you what i want bitch"He growled more

"Okay Butch, maybe when I'm out of here ill kick your furry ass, then maybe you will know the difference between a female wolf, and a female dog" She growls showing her teeth for the first time

"Enough, god you two fight like a married couple" Kitok laughed and smiled at them

"I'd rather die then mate with a wolf that doesn't know how to shut up" Aniu growled at the thought

"I wouldn't be talking princess" This caused Aniu to stop and really growl the neck hair went up her teeth showing her eyes in slits as if she wasn't a wolf.

"Say that name one more time and you will be a dead wolf" She growled and stopped, suddenly she heard something.

"Oh is that a challenge?" He growled at Aniu

"Shut up, i hear something" Her ears twitch, she waits and hears it coming closer, she looks towards the door and stares at it, she sees a raven and howls.

"I think she is going crazy the-"Tsume gets cut off by the door swinging open and slamming shut he looks to see the human that has been taking care of them, he stops as his pet raven goes to the cage, with the white wolf in it. He sees the raven fitting between the bars and pecking lightly at the wolf, he sees the wolf lick the raven, as if they were old friends. He smiles, and once again says

"You are one of a kind Aniu" He goes and grabs a small cage, and takes it out of the building making the door slams close.

"I cannot believe it is you, Oh lily i have not seen you since you were a pup" The raven cries

"Please Yuki, call me Aniu" Aniu smiles at her

"Why have you not escaped yet Aniu?" Yuki asks

"I don't want to" Aniu sits down in front of Yuki

"You can shape shift, and you don't want to? My child what is wrong with you?" Yuki looked over Aniu, she could tell she wasn't the same omega she was before

"Wait! you can shape shift?" Tsume yells at her

"Of course i can" Aniu replies

"Lets see it then" Tsume yells at her

"That would be interesting to see Aniu" Kitok smiles at her

"Fine i will, name any animal" Aniu sits down and waits for an animal

"How about a fox" Kitok replies

"All right" Aniu replies and sits there for a moment, as her eyes start to change to a yellow colour, fog surrounds them and in a few moments the fog leaves, and where Aniu the wolf was, was now a fox, a white fox. She shakes her newly found form, and looks at everyone to see most of them faint, she smiles. she turns around to see Kitok shocked, his mouth wide open speechless. She laughs

"I have told you, i am a shape shifter, i can leave at any time, but i choose to stay" She turns back into a wolf, she sees there is blood yet again, she as ripped her stitches, she growls at her stupidity.

"I-I can't believe it Your an actual shape shifter" Kitok replies "You changed into the fox one of the totem poles animals"

"A cunning trickster" she sat down besides the cage bars and smiled

"what?" He raised his eyebrows yet again

"The fox, a cunning trickster it's the humans stories up here" She said while looking up to the sky, and stopped smiling

"Oh okay, how do you know so much Aniu?" He walked closer to the cage and sat in front of her, he could feel himself falling in love by looking at her

"My ears are always open, I don't stay in one form for long" She looks into his brown eyes while saying that in a nice heart filled tone

"Can you change into a human?" Kitok asks while starring into her now blue eyes

"I can, but it takes a lot out of me" She replies and turns her head to see Yuki flapping her wings as she lands on the top part of her cage

"I see, why don't you want to escape Aniu?" Yuki asks

"I don't feel that the spirits want me to" Aniu tells them as she looks at yuki

"The spirits? HA! Common doll, you believe in that stuff?" Tsume laughs at how stupid it sounds

"Really, who do you think gave me my shape shifting abilities, and other things such as this" With that she walks to the cage and it was like the cage wasn't even there, she walked though it and became transparent, to only become a solid object again. Everyone mouth was open including Yuki's. Aniu turned around and walked back through the bars and laid down while closing her eyes once again. "They have been making sure my fate, will be the same. I will be a spirit who will help my son, with his troubles"

"Son? You have one?" Kitok looks down, everyone could already tell he was hooked around her tail, yet Aniu saw him as he was in love with her, she was happy she realised that he would be the father of her pups.

"No" She smiled as his head popped up his ears now pointing into the heavens

"No? Then why did you sa-" Kitok gets cut off as he feels a nose touch his own.

"I meant in the future Kitok, you see I can see what happens within the future. I am trying to change it, the aftermath is horrible" She gives him a sad smile only to get a lick from him "I will be sure to make my soon to be mate and son, alive, and well"

"So you mean, you don't have a mate?" Kitok wags his tail, he then realises she has been here for three days and already she had made him fall so hard in love, not just himself but his master had already was talking about having Aniu on a sled dog team. He would like to have her there, behind him.

"No I don't, I have a question Kitok" Aniu smiles at him knowing he was happy with her answer

"What's the question Aniu"

"Why does your master want us, the wolves, the coyotes and the foxes" She questions

"Well i heard him say that he wants to try to prove to everyone, that wild animals can be trained as well dogs" Kitok tells her as he stands up "Sled dog training I mean"

"I see, this should be interesting" she moved her tail

"Just wait till tomorrow" he laid down by her cage

"Don't get my hopes up Kitok" She winked towards him and laid down by the cage where he was on the other side, Three days and she had found someone who she wanted to know so much more about, his history, his love, and his warmth.  
"I'll try not to, now get some rest Aniu, tomorrow will be long and tiring" He says as he puts his head down on his paws looking at her, as she nods and closes her blue eyes. He smiles and does the same closing his eyes and allowed the night to consume him.

~The next morning~

"ahhh ~" A yawn started the day, the yawn came from Kitok and he stood up to stretch to see Aniu sleeping with her ball. He smiles and jumps on boxes to look outside the window, within moments he can hear the other wolves move, around starting to wake. He looks back and sees Aniu drinking her water. She stops drinking the water and backs away from the cage opening before the door swings open. This time the human comes in with three more dogs, Kitok jumps down and greets the others with smiles as the human walks over to Tsume's cage, he jumps on the empty cage, and jumps onto the deck above the cages, he grabs a stick with a hook at the end of it, to open the cage, and allow Tsume out, he watches Tsume walk out and try to book it, only to have dogs there and growling at him, making sure he didn't do anything stupid. Tsume then walks over to the other side of the room with another door that just opened, Tsume ran out and the door shut after him. The human let out all the other animals, one at a time, and now it was Aniu's turn. He opens her cage and Aniu walks out in a peaceful matter, the female dog growls on how proud she looked, Aniu walked over to where the other animals all went out of, only to sit by the door and wait for it to open. The door did not open, she sat and heard the dogs move and the human jump down, Aniu moved slowly, so she could see the human, and the three dogs and Kitok. She looked at the human as if he had forgot that she was still in the building. The man turned around and saw her sitting there, tail wagging as if she was a dog looking for attention. He smiled and this was a test, he grabbed a long bar with a hand at the end of it and put it out to her. Aniu looked at it, and smelt it which was a custom of her kind, that didn't surprise him, what really surprised him was the fact that she licked the hand and tried to make the fake plastic hand pet her. She wagged her tail, she forgot how a hand felt like on the top of her head, scratching behind her ears. The other dogs looked at her as if she was crazy, she was the first one to show such kindness to their master. The human then opened the door leading to a huge field. She walks out and moves her tail so it would not close on it, she walked to the middle of the field and sat there, looking at the sky she sees Yuki flying over head. She then howls at Yuki, declaring a race. A wolf v.s a raven, Yuki accepts and then they both take off, Aniu in the lead as Yuki follows and gains speed from the wind to pass Aniu. Unknowing to them Kitok and his fellow friends and the human were watching this little race. Aniu feels the wind and lets out a howl as she run, she smiles and then allows her to run at her fastest. She passes yuki with ease, and gains more grounds, she sees the fence coming up and jumps to the one post and uses it as a jumping post, as she pushes all her strength and weight to make herself turn around in the opposite direction where she was running. Yuki takes a dive to turn around and tries to catch up with Aniu, she smiles as a memory crosses her mind.

-Flash back-  
"Common pup, you need to be able to run" Yuki tells lily

"Okay, lets try again this time I know I can beat you" She lines up and runs only to have Yuki pass her once again

"You can do better" Yuki replies as she lands on a rock

"I know its just that its heard Yuki" Lily pouts

"Your a wolf, running is your strength" Yuki sees her pout and tries to bring back the nice happy omega

"I know it is, i just need more training then maybe i can be the best Omega there ever was!" She yipped with glee

-End flashback-

"Common Yuki, last time i remembered you, you were faster" Aniu laughed and started to run faster, as if her she really needed to, the race was over she had won

"You have grown into a mighty wolf Aniu, you shall become a great spirit" Yuki laughed and then flew to a branch and perched herself on there, this made Aniu stop. A great spirit, sounded so similar to her. She stopped and heard Kitok and his master smiling, as if he saw her as a newly found pet. She walked over to where the other wolves were, sat down and listened to their fighting.

"You are stupid Toeboe!" Tsume growls and snaps at the younger brown pup, who asked her a question before. She watches as the younger pup reacts to jump back.

"I-I'm sorry!" Toeboe yells and keeps his tail between his legs.

"Well sorry can't fix anything" He growls and stops when he sees Aniu "Well well well, look who we have here, Doll face" He growls as he looks at her.

"Shut it Tsume, I mean no harm to your little pack" She hears a growling nose coming from the female, half breed

"Last time i remembered you made a threat" Her ears pick up such sorrow within Tsume's voice

"S-she d-d-didn't mean to Tsume!" Toeboe yelled from where he was sitting only to get Tsume to snap at him or try to

"You won't harm him Tsume, nor the human and his pets" Aniu jumped in front of Toeboe and growled, protecting as if he was her pup, she didn't notice the human and his dogs watching with such amazement, that she would protect another wolf she doesn't know, she started to growl, she still had a cut under her but mostly it was healed. Tsume then jumped at her as she jumped over took the hit, because of Toeboe, if she would have moved the pup would get attacked. She then saw his ear and attacked it with her teeth, Tsume yelped in pain letting go of her throat, letting Aniu jump away. She growled until she heard the ravens cry. She howled, and stepped back. This fight was not worth it, she then walked back over to were the raven was. Only to jump out of the way again because Tsume tries to attack her once more.

"What's wrong princess? Can't fight, is it because you are weak?" Tsume growls at her and attacks

"Not at all Butch, you don't want to fight me, I'll tear you apart" She growls making chills go up and down everyone, that was there spines.

"Is that a threat?" He goes closer to her

"No it's a promise" With this Tsume jumps at her only to get her teeth within his neck and him being thrown into the field she growls and sits down where she was and watches Tsume stumble to get up "Stop with this madness, I don't want to hurt you Tsume I only want you to realise that you cannot be a pack leader unless you are willing to be open to the pack members and not bite their heads off"

"What do you know, your a lone wolf!" He growls

"I know so much, you probably will never know until you are old and wise" She replies with a strong voice

"Oh yea? why should I take your word for it?" He growls more and steps closer to her

"Your pack is scared of you, what kind of leader is that, Your pack will die if you don't wise up Tsume" She says as she stands up and watches him only to hear the dogs coming

"We will fight them we are wolves!" Tsume howls

"No, you will not" Aniu growls

"Fancy dogs?" Tsume smirks

"I have seen the future Tsume, you will get your freedom, along with your pack" she howls as the other wolves join her leaving Tsume to think "As I will get my own" she whispers as her tail goes down

The human then comes through the field only to get Tsume growling at him and the other dogs were spread out. Only Kitok was by his side, and he could take him but another wolf came at him and took him out he was fighting the wolf, named Hige. He was a fluffy wolf with a light brown coat and he was bigger then Tsume. The human saw Kitok getting attacked and he then looked down and saw Tsume coming at him. Aniu heard snarls, and then saw Tsume was going to hurt the human. She ran as fast as she could and attacked Tsume, in the neck. Throwing him as far back as possible, she took her stance and howled. Tsume got up and attacked her, only to meet teeth with his neck, he stopped and tried to get her off of him.

"I will let go if you leave him alone" She growled as she sees Hige get off of Kitok

"Fine" She lets go and jumps back in front of the human growling, until Tsume went back to were the other wolves were, she then turned around went to the human's hand and licked it, only to get petted by him, she wagged her tail. She was a wolf, but she cared for the man. He saw that Tsume was the leader of the pack and there would be no way that he could train all of them. He already had four amazing dogs. He needed more, but wolves were no way to go about, sure one was as good as a pet only because she was trained before.

"If only more were like you Aniu" the human said out loud and stopped petting her and walked back to fence and opened it to go retrieve something, she put her ears down, and made her way to where Tsume was, ignoring Kitok at the moment.

"Tsume you stupid mutt!" She growled "I thought I told you not to attack them"

"Oh and what are you going to do Princess?" He growled

"I will fight you for being leader of your pack" She spat at him, getting the other wolves to watch her

"Really what makes you think you can do anything good Aniu" he stops growling and realises she means business

"Trust is something you earn, you do not go into power without it, your pack is starting to fall apart Tsume" She sits down "I can see it, they are scared of you"

"They should be" he growled

"no they shouldn't, were you scared of your mother?" She asked seeing she hit the nail on the head with that one

"No"

"There you have it, a leader is like a mother, kind warm protecting and family" She yipps at him " i'd use father as an example but, mine was a horrible father" she laughs

"Your right, and yea mine was a royal douche bag" Tsume laughs for a first time in years

"Now will you attack them again Tsume? he means no harm" Aniu tells him

"No I won't, I'll give him a chance Aniu" Tsume didn't want to admit it but he was starting to feel in love with her, her coat looked so beautiful, made it glow within the light.

"Good choice Tsume" She smiles and stands up and walkes aways from the pack, only to get a howl from Tsume telling her she can stay by them. She smiles and howls she will after, she walks over to where Kitok and the other three dogs are at.

"I am sorry, for interrupting but what will happen to Tsume" She sits down by the dogs she gets growls and teeth showing at her from the three she doesn't know

"Why did you help our master Wolf" A black and white huskey growled at her, Aniu saw that she was scared for her owner.

"If i hadn't who would have saved him?" She replied only to get the black and white huskey to snap at her

"I would have if I was near him" He growled at her

"Logan enough" Kitok growled at him "Thank you Aniu, for looking out for our master"

"It was no problem, I'm glad I could stop this nonsense of the wolves trying to fight with you and your master" she says and remembers her question before "What will happen to Tsume?"

"He most likely will be put back into the wild, or shot" He ears went up on the shot part

"I see thank yo for telling me" She stands up, only to get cut off by another really light brown huskey, Kitok was still darker than this male

"My name is Storm" he smiled at her

"Hello Storm, nice to meet you, my name is Aniu" She smiled, she didn't expect the dogs to be friendly with her.

" and my name is Luka and this is my mate Nikki " a dark grey huskey came into view

"Hello Luka, Nikki" she smiled at them as well, showing them she didn't want to be within a fight, of any kind. She turned to leave but was followed by Kitok, she knew he had some sort of questions that he wanted answers to. They walked away from the wolves and dogs, and that's when the silence was no more.

"Why did you really help my master?" Kitok asked while looking at her as he sat down

"Can't a wolf protect someone, that they just met?" Aniu smiled at him

"No, i have never seen a wolf protect a man against another wolf"

"I am not like the others, I do what I think is right, and I will follow my path"

" Aniu, thank you if it wasn't for you, my master would have been hurt or worse"

"No thanks is needed Kitok, if Hige wasn't there then you would have protected him yourself"

"I suppose your right, just let me say something" Kitok said while looking into her eyes

"What's left to say Kitok?" Aniu asked as she sat in front of him

"I-" He gets cut off by the wolves howling, both of them stop and look to see what's happening to see the human was back and he opened the gate that lead into the woods, the wolves were running to leave but stopped because of Tsume, he howled towards Aniu, and asked "You coming aniu?" she howled back telling him to follow the wind, and not to turn back. She was staying here, she had nothing left within the forest, and she knew it. Tsume and his pack sees what happened and then ran out, only one stayed with Aniu and that was Toeboe. Aniu sits there and watches there figures slowly get smaller as they run, and waits for Toeboe to walk over to her only to have Kitok say something.

"Why are you staying here?" Kitok asked her as he was confused

"I have nothing out there, not even freedom is mine" Aniu put her ears down " Your master is the one thing that has been kind to me without trying to hurt me"

"I see" Kitok wagged his tail and licked her face "common my master will be pleased to see you have not left" Aniu followed Kitok and walked over to the human. The human turned around and saw Aniu, still there he turns and sees the smallest pup, Toeboe. He smiles and get down to one knee, and pets Aniu as she licks his hand and licks his face afterwards. Toeboe saw this and wagged his tail and licked the other hand of the human. The human then pets Toeboe, he smiles. He was enough dogs, and wolves for a sled dog team. The human stands up and says

"maybe this might work" as he pets Kitok who just wagged his tail and barked happily towards him. The human then walked to where the entrance was for him and his team to go through back to the side of the barn, which were the wolves were all in before. The dogs and wolves followed him, through as they came by a sled, and a lot of harnesses, the dogs sat waiting for their master to put the harnesses on and take them to a rope and hook them on it. It was went into the order of Nikki, Luka at the back in front of them was Toeboe, and Storm, and at the front was Kitok and Aniu.

The harnesses were tightly put on so they wouldn't fall off, nor be to tight. The human waited for the two wolves to get comfy within them, he saw Toeboe jumping around trying to get used to the harness, as he looked at Aniu she just stood there, she shakes her fur as it rested on her body, Kitok was smirking as she was beside him.

"You ready Aniu?" Kitok asked as he yipped at her

"I am, I have not been in these since I was younger" She howled and wagged her tail she was ready to go

The master of all the dogs and wolves stopped and looked at the two wolves, they wanted to go. He got himself on the sled, and made sure everything was good to go, and yelled a famous word.

"Mush!" with this all the dogs began to run, Aniu ran and found troubles with the way the harness was put on her. She had to keep up with the other dogs, but something was pulling on her she knew it was because of not being used to it, she made sure she stayed right next to Kitok. She smiled at him, as he looked towards her with confusion. They had no idea where they were going, only where the human wanted them to go, they followed. They ran across the snow, passing frozen lakes and white trees, they heard howling wolves were around but they wouldn't come closer, because of Aniu, white as snow. She howled to make them stay away, they then ran past a town, they kept running towards a house, only to be stopped by other mushers.

"Jack! Come over here!" One yelled, making their master turn towards them, the two mushers. Saw his team, and saw two were wolves. "Jack those two are wolves! are you crazy?"

"Not at all, these two are just like any other dogs" Jack replied to them, watching Aniu stand calmly watching the other dogs.

"That's what you say now, just wait they will turn on you!" A man replies

"I don't be thinking so Don" Jack tells them in convenience

"Hows the wife Jack?" the other man says

"Pregnant two months" He replies to the other man and smiles "It's great to have her, and our third child coming in"

"That's great, Jack!" The man smiles a fake smile, Aniu looks at the man and could tell this man will be trouble later on.

"Well I have to go, I will talk to you some other time, Don and sorry I don't seem to know your name" Jack says while looking towards him

"William is my name" William replies smiling that fake smile yet again

"Nice you meet you William, without further ado, I'm off" He smiles "Mush!" Kitok and Aniu run at a same pace and start to head for the house they were previously aiming for, Aniu turns her head a bit to see Toeboe Smiling as if nothing bothered him, he was also a wolf that was trained or adored by humans, she already noticed he had a bracelet, an old one. She turned her head to face forward and saw a beautiful scene, she saw a huge willow in front of the house, covered with snow. she continued to run and saw a woman, standing waving towards their master, Jack. Aniu could see her smile going away as she saw her. Aniu wagged her tail, it's all she could do.

"Jack what are you thinking?"

"What do you mean Lisa?"

"Those two, the white one, and the brown one" She paused and looked at her husband "Are wolves"

" I know" He smiled "They were already trained it seemed, Aniu and well I didn't figure out a name for the brown one"

"You named one already?" she whined "You can't and will not keep them here!"

"Lisa, bite your tongue" He yelled at her "You will treat them as you treat the other dogs"

"Those things will not be around my children!" She bites her lip and looks at Aniu

"OUR children Lisa" He yells again "As their father, I want them to see the wolves have spirits too" He walks inside and is followed by the woman named Lisa, Aniu watches and says to Kitok

"She seems nice" Aniu laughed

"She is always like this, she will come around sooner or later Aniu" He smiles and sees two kids run over, a boy and a girl. Aniu sees them as they run over and pet Kitok and the little girl extends her hand towards Aniu. Aniu smiles and licks the little girls hand as she receives a hand on her head, she wags her tail and accepts the girls scent. Moments later a scream is let out

"ALISON! GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!" Lisa runs out taking her daughter away from Aniu, and Jack runs out in alarm to see Lisa and a sad looking Aniu

"LISA! What are you doing?" He yells at his wife pulling her away from the sled team

"THAT THING WOULD HAVE ATTACKED HER!" With her saying that Aniu's ears go down, and look towards Kitok who hugs her telling her she is always like this even to dogs

"It's fine Aniu, they are protective of their pups" He hugs her again

"I know, but It still hurts to know I am what they call a monster" She puts her ears down once more

"You are not a monster Aniu, you are a beautiful wolf" He smiles and licks her cheek

"Thank you Kitok, you are always so kind with your words" She smiles and licks his face, and couldn't help but feel some sort of passion towards him, she wags her tail in delight. Jack comes back without his children or his wife, he grabs another rope, with a hook to hook to the front of the dog sled and leads them to the barn out back. He leads them inside and unhooks all of them, and slowly one by one he leads them to a big door since the barn still, to allow the dogs and wolves to play and run, and even to relax. It was dirt, and filled with hay stacks and a random rooster. Jack turned to leave the barn, and stopped and saw his horse standing there, he goes over and pets it saying

"look after them Black" With that he leaves and shuts the door and locks it

"That was fun!" Toeboe howls and jumps around rolling in the dirt, causing the dogs to look at him

"It was indeed Toeboe" Aniu smiles as she lays down within the dirt, she yawns quietly and sees the rooster slowly walking over while clucking, towards Toeboe. She stands up and looks sniffing the air towards the Rooster

"w-w-well i'll b-b-b-ee" The Rooster clucks "I'-d-d-d- never saw a wo-woo-lf up c-c-c-close"

"I see" Aniu replied as she looked at the rooster with a funny glance, she smiles " My name is Aniu"

"w-e-e-el-ll An-nn-eee-uu nice t-t-t-a meet y-e-ea" The roster sits down and clucks some more "My name is l-l-eo"

"Nice to meet you as well Leo" She smiles and stops and looks to see Toeboe and Nikki playfully fighting while Luka was running after them "Seems so peaceful"

"s-s-ay wh-at?" Leo tries to say

"Oh nothing" Aniu lays down and watches the pups play, and looks to see Kitok and Storm laying down talking to each other, she turns away because she hears something within the wind. She stands up and walks over to the hay ball and smells, Kitok looks over to her and sees that something is wrong, but doesn't go over and ask, he knows sometime it's better to leave wolves and pups alone.

"Well Well Well, Looks boys" Aniu stops and turns to see a black and white huskey with scars down its muzzle, snarling at her "Why aren't you the prettiest thing I have ever saw, to bad my master would shoot to kill you" He laughed causing Kitok to stand up growling while walking over to where Aniu was and this huskey he knew so well.

"Look dog, i want no trouble" Aniu says while trying to get away from this dog

"Well Wolf, I am looking for trouble" He was bigger then most dogs, but he was bigger then her.

"Wor stop it!" Kitok snapped and jumped in front of Aniu and showed his teeth at Wor

"well well, if it isn't Kitok" He growled "Always trying to impress the ladies, or to impress your master"

"There is nothing wrong with that" Aniu growled "You are pathetic"

"I am pathetic? Says the monster" He laughed and showed his teeth

"Oh, stop trying to take down competition Wor, you always do this when you are scared to loose" Kitok growls gaining his attention

"Like i need to be scared of some mutts and wolves" Wor laughed with his buddies behind him

"I say you are scared dog" Aniu says "If you are trying to intimidate me with such stupid-ness, you are wrong not even your fowl little mouth can tear fear within me, if anything it's the other way around"

"you try to make me scared of you? okay pup" He smirks "Why don't you and me go into town, I know where all the bones are digging" he turns to leave trying to get Aniu to go with him

"You aren't the smartest dog, are you? Aniu replies while stepping away from Wor and being followed by Kitok, knowing that Wor would be back, after he stopped smoking with anger

"I'd say your taste must run towards dogs wolf" Wor says and makes Aniu stop

"You got a problem dog?" She turns and looks at him, and changes the colour of her eyes to scare him, she smirks as it works and turns around and walks away from him

"care to explain who that was Kitok?"

" He's another team leader, on another team" He growls

"Why is he getting under your skin Kitok?" She licks his face to cool him down

"He always tries to take down pups from my team to slow them down" He puts his ears down and looks at her "I have to tell toeb-" he gets cut off

"I'll tell him, he is a wolf like myself" She says knowing he needs to relax more then anything "I have experiences with things like this Kitok"

"Thank you Aniu" He smiles and licks her cheek and goes and lays down by Nikki, Luka and storm

"Any time Kitok" Aniu gets up and walks over to Toeboe "Careful around here Toeboe, things aren't as if they seemed"

"What do you mean?"

"Wor that black huskey over there and his buddies, stay away from them" She signed "They will try to make you get scared, if anything they will make you fear your team mates"

"Oh i see" He stopped wagging his tail "They are bullies then?"

"Yes exactly that, if they come to you, come get me" She smiled "I'll tear them a new one"

**_Authors note; There you have it, A chapter for Alpha's and Omega's, and Balto_**

**_So far so good neeh? C ;_**

**_If you point out any errors, if i missed any let me know_**

**_Hoped you enjoyed and stay tuned, Took me three days to type._**

**_I will be updating others soon._**

**_I am alive_**

**_and some what well._**

**_- FoxFire32_**


End file.
